Conditioning or reconditioning of a material usually requires polishing or sanding of the material. Examples of materials to be polished include materials such as marble and stainless steel. Examples of materials to be sanded include wood of a furniture top or hardwood floors. Hardwood floors are especially difficult to sand in areas along walls, where it is cumbersome to sand with the large commercial sanding machines. It has been found that the many of the handheld sanders available are difficult to control and use by an inexperienced do-it-yourselfer type of operator.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for conditioning materials which is easier to operate for the do-it-yourselfer that lacks the operating experience of such devices.